Workshop Engines
Percy's Friends These engines were mentioned and appeared in the workshop where Percy lived in "Troublesome Engines". They are described as looking "big, little, happy, sad and anxious". The First Workshop Engine The first workshop engine is a black 0-6-0 tender engine built in 1876 by L&YR (Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway) that looks like James, and he was looking sad when the Fat Controller came to the workshop to choose a new tank engine. This engine made a cameo appearance in the fourth illustration of "Coal" in Henry the Green Engine and was seen in the engine shed, looking curiously at Henry, who was outside next to his private coal bunker, full of Welsh Coal. The Second Workshop Engine The second workshop engine is a blue 0-8-2 tank engine built in 1911 by the London and North Western Railway (LNWR), who looks like Thomas but bigger. This tank engine was first seen in the background of the second and third illustrations of "Troublesome Trucks" in James the Red Engine, and he was described as "a little tank engine" when he asked James about his bootlaces. His second appearance was in Troublesome Engines looking anxious when the Fat Controller arrived. The second workshop engine's third appearance was in Henry the Green Engine passing the Engine Sheds in the first illustration of "Gordon's Whistle". His fourth and final appearance was a cameo in the fifth illustration of "Dirty Objects" in Toby the Tram Engine pulling the breakdown train. However, the second workshop engine is mentioned as "another engine", who blew his whistle causing confusion for the signalman in James and the Diesel Engines. Probably, the second workshop engine was responsible for taking the Breakdown Train from Crovan's Gate to the scene of disaster and back to the Works. The second workshop engine's role was most likely taken over by the Works Diesel. By now, the second workshop engine had most likely being cosmetically restored and put on display inside the Sodor Museum - until the Fat Controller decides to put him back into service. The Third Workshop Engine The third workshop engine is a red 4-6-2 with black lining and a eight-wheel tender, resembling Gordon. Just like Gordon, he was a London and North Eastern Railway 'A3' Class 4-6-2 converted by the London, Midland and Scottish Railway (hence his red livery). The Fourth Workshop Engine The fourth workshop engine is a green 4-4-0 tender engine with red lining and a eight-wheel tender, resembling Edward. He is based on the London and South Western Railway 'T9' Class 4-4-0. Only one has survived into preservation which is No.120 (BR No.30120) currently based at the Bodmin and Wenford Railway in Cornwall, Southern England. The Fifth and Sixth Workshop Engines In addition to these in "My Thomas Story Library", there are two other engines; one looks like a maroon version of Percy with yellow stripes and inside cylinders and other looks like Wilbert with blue wheels. Final Cut In Season 1's Trouble in the Shed, the Workshop Engines were replaced by Edward, Henry, Gordon and James covered up, but without their tenders. Edward's Friends Two other engines appeared in the comic "Chiff Chaff" when Edward went to the works. The first looks like a green version of Murdoch with green smoke deflectors, the second is a silver electric tram engine. The eyes of another engine were visible. Category:Other railways Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Magazine/Comic characters